mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BulletRefutation/SIM APPRENTICE- SEASON 2 AUDITIONS.
I KNOW SEASON 1 HAS JUST STARTED, BUT I DECIDED TO PREPARE FOR SEASON 2 OF THE SIM APPRENTICE! Season two will be a special season as it will use the wiki's users. I need max. 5 users to sign up to be part of this. I need 10 total candidates (5 girls and 5 boys) Fill out the form Name: Name of your Character/OC Age: Age here Business: What business do you work for or own? What you want the §250,000 invested for: Why do you want so much simoleons for your business? User Name: Username here! Skills: Are you good at presenting, producing, pitching etc. Users to appear 7 spaces left (0 boys and 5 girls). IF YOU HAVEN'T MADE A SURNAME, I HAVE MADE ONE UP FOR THE CHARACTER YOU SUBMITTED! *Zain Patel **'Name:' Zain Patel **'Age:' 20 **'Business/Job:' Video Game Graphic Designing (Zain's Games) **'What you want the §250,000 invested for:' Bring in more stock and have more branches in the country/world. **'User Name:' Mayor Zain **'Skills:' Excellent at selling and producing, but not that well at negotiating with high-street retailers *Reddy Radman **'Name:' Reddy Redman **'Age:' 21 (He's only 13, but I guess he should be made an adult for this.) **'Business/Job': A printing and media franchise. **'What you want the §250,000 invested for:' For his business so he can hire more people and advertise. **'User Name': Googleybear **'Skills': He is good at pitching and okay at producing. He is willing to get himself involved in the tasks but can come across as a bossy. *Iona **'Name:' Iona Anoi **'Age:' 19 **'Business:' Nightclub owner **'What is §250,000 for:' DJ stuff **'Username:' **'Skill:' Good at dancing, DJ-ing and being herself *Wildcat **'Name:' Wildcat Lamina **'Age:' 19 **'Business/Job:' BLACK INC. **'What you want the §250,000 invested for: '''Building a dark castle to get away from his society. **'Username:' Wildcats11630 **'Skills:' Making the dark powder that his clients put on there skin, great at persusian. trouble with MPDs *Paul **'Name:' Paul Duncan **'Age: How old does your sim have to be? I'll say 18. **'''Business: Graphic Designer **'What you want the §250,000 invested for:' To get more supplies (Computers,etc.), software, and employees. **'User Name': Handa23 **'Skills:' Good at Presenting, Patience, Good Stress Management *Susan Bones **'Name:' Susan Bones **'Age:' 21 **'Business:' A company that makes books for the school's education system **'What you want the §250,000 invested for:' To help expand the buisness and print out more copies for cheaper prices to the schools. **'User Name': Potterfan1997 **'Skills': Very intelligent, good at speaking, pitching, being persuasive. *Josh Potter **'Name:' Josh Potter (mixture of me (Josh) and my OC (Potter))Age: 20 **'Business:' Minor movie making company **'What you want the §250,000 invested for:' Make it bigger and better and have a firm establishment among the movie making companies. **'User Name:' Potterfan1997 **'Skills:' Good people skills, Patient, can be a bit shy though. *Randy Smith **'Name: '''Randy Smith ** ''Age: '''22 **'Business: Hes a video game creator. **'What you want 250,000 Invested for: '''To help expand the buisness in the video game company. **'User Name: Rcisim319 **''Skills:''' Very creative, video game master. *Corey Daniels **Name: Corey **Age: I don't know.... 20? **Business: Two words: Vocal. Legend. **What you want 250,000 invested for: I want to create a new album **Username: Corey785 **Skills: Writing, Singing, performing, convincing a person for something. *TBA... **TBA... Category:Blog posts